Hiruma Yoichi
by Puucca
Summary: Bagaimana ya pendapat anggota Deimon Devil Bats tentang sosok Hiruma Yoichi? Lets RnR


**HIRUMA YOICHI**

By : Pucca-darkblue

Disclaimer : Yuuseke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

Saya dapat tugas Bahasa Indonesia disekolah. Disuruh menanyakan pendapat orang lain tentang orang yang kita kagumi. Berhubung saya sangat mengagumi sosok Hiruma Yoichi, hari ini saya berniat untuk pergi ke Deimon dan menanyakan pendapat dari anggota Deimon Devil Bats tentang Hiruma-san. Beruntung Hiruma-san hari ini sedang keluar.

Nah, mari kita dengar pendapat seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

Pertama-tama yang akan kita tanyai adalah teman-teman terdekatnya, Kurita dan Musashi. Lets see!

"Kurita, bolehkah saya mengganggu latihanmu sebentar?"

"Haha, tentu saja tak apa-apa, pucca-san. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak banyak. Saya hanya ingin bertanya pendapatmu tentang Hiruma."

"Hiruma? Hiruma itu malaikat yang dewa turunkan untukku."

"Hah, malaikat?" -"

"Iya, malaikat. Berkat dialah kini aku bisa bermain American Football dengan yang lain. Kalau saja waktu itu Hiruma tidak menyemangatiku, aku tidak yakin kalau sekarang aku bisa bermain American Football. Apalagi dengan tim hebat saperti Deimon Devil Bats." :D

"Err, ok. Kalau begitu terima kasih atas pendapatmu. Sekarang saya akan pergi menanyai Musashi-san. Arigatou, Kurita-kun."

"Ha'i, douita~"

#

Nah, sekarang mari kita mencari Musashi-san. Dimanakah dia berada? Ah, ternyata dia ada di kandang Cerberus. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ya?

"Konichiwa~"

"Ah, konichiwa. Ada apa, Pucca-san? Apa ada yang perlu diperbaiki?"

"Haha, tidak, Musashi-san. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang ingin saya tanyakan, bolehkah?"

"Oh, tentu. Silahkan.."

"Hmm, bagaimana pendapat Musashi-san tentang sosok Hiruma Yoichi?"

"Huh, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dia?"

"Jawab saja, Musashi-san.."

"Hiruma itu hanyalah seorang yang bodoh. Dia cuman seorang bocah bodoh yang tak pernah putus asa. Meskipun dia memiliki fisik yang lemah, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan hal lain, yaitu kelicikan."

"Sepertinya Musasashi-san sangat mengenal Hiruma-san ya?"

"Haha, tentu saja. 3 tahun sudah merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal seluk-beluk pikiran anak itu."

"Oooh.. Ok, Musashi-san, arigatou atas pendapat anda.."

"Iya, sama-sama.."

#

Sekarang saatnya mencari anggota-anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang lain. Sepertinya tadi saya melihat mereka sedang latihan..

Ah, itu mereka!

"Konichiwa, minna-san~"

"Ahh, konichiwa, Pucca-san."

"Konichiwa MAX!"

"Fugoo!"

"Ahaha, konichiwa~~"

"Err, apakah saya mengganggu waktu latihan kalian?"

"Tidak max. kebetulan sekarang kami sedang istirahat."

"Ahaha, ada apa mencariku, Pucca-san?"

"Ah, saya hanya ingin sedikit menanyai pendapat anda semua tentang seseorang."

"Hiee, siapa, Pucca-san?"

"Hiruma-san."

"Hieee~~"

"Saya, saya yang akan menjawabnya duluan. Ahaha~ Menurut saya Hiruma-san adalah seorang lelaki yang keren. Meskipun saya jauh lebih keren darinya sih. Ahaha~~"

"Huh, Pucca-san, tak usah dengarkan pendapat si bodoh Taki itu."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar."

"Wah, Yukimitsu-san, konichiwa.."

"Konichiwa, Pucca-san. Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ano, Yukimitsu-senpai, Pucca-san ingin menanyakan pendapat kita tentang Hiruma-senpai."

"Hiruma-san?"

"Iya. Bisa kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Jujur, saya sangat mengagumi dia. Dia itu seseorang yang jenius. Dia memiliki karisma yang kuat sebagai seorang pemimpin. Meskipun aura setannya yang lebih sering terlihat sih.."

"Haha, jawaban yang jujur sekali, Yukimitsu-san."

"Saya hanya mencoba menjawab dengan apa adanya."

"Ok, selanjutnya bagaimana dengan pendapat anda, Monta-kun?"

"Mukyaa! Hiruma-senpai itu iblis! Dia sering sekali menyiksa kami. Aku tak suka dengannya! Huaa, tolong jangan adukan perkataanku ini kepadanya, Pucca-san."

"Haha, tentu saja, Monta-kun. Kalau anda, Sena-kun?"

"Hiee, Hiruma-senpai? Ano.. dia adalah set-ah bukan, seseorang yang kejam dan keras. Tak sedikit pun dia memberi kami istirahat ketika latihan. Tapi, meskipun begitu dia sangat pintar. Dia juga selalu memberi kami semangat agar tidak mudah menyerah. Yaah, meskipun cara memberikan semangatnya sadis sih. Ahaha.."

"Wah-wah, jawaban yang panjang sekali. Saya rasa anda sangat menghormati Hiruma-san ya, Sena-kun?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Nah, terakhir adalah anda, Komusubi-kun."

"Fugoo!"

"Hmm, ok, lupakan dia." -"

#

Hey, dimana ya tiga bersaudara Haha? Daritadi saya tidak melihatnya. Apa mereka bolos latihan ya? Dasar. Mentang-mentang Hiruma-san sedang keluar mereka jadi seenaknya saja..

Aduh, dimana ya mereka?

Hmm… Ah, itu dia mereka! Jumonji-san, Toganou-san, Kuroki-san, tunggu!

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Aduh, tolong jangan teriak dong. Telingaku sakit."

"Gomen, Pucca-san. Soalnya kau membuat kami kaget."

"Kalian mau kemana? Bolos latihan ya?"

"Hey, sembarangan! Tentu saja tidak. Kami memang sudah izin pulang cepat karena ada acara reuni dengan teman-teman SMP."

"Benarkah itu, Jumonji-san?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah, saya pikir kalian ingin bolos latihan. Saya ingin bertanya sedikit, boleh?"

"Bertanya apa? Bertanya tentang komik berandalan yang aku buat?"

"Sayangnya bukan tentang itu, Toganou-san."

"Jadi, tentang apa?

"Tentang Hiruma-san."

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Hiruma-san?"

"Iya, Hiruma-san. Nah, silahkan dijawab."

"Iblis!"

"Setan!"

"Orang yang mengerikan!"

"Jangan sekali-sekali mencari masalah dengannya kecuali jika kau mau mati."

"Ya, benar!"

"Hee, kenapa kalian menjawabnya kompak sekali? Jangan-jangan benar ya kalian itu bersaudara.."

"Sudah berapa kali kami katakana, KAMI BERTIGA BUKAN SAUDARA!"

"Ooh, ok, ok, tenang. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu."

"Makanya jangan bicara aneh-aneh."

"Ok, ok. Kalau begitu apakah kalian yahu dimana Mamori-chan dan Suzuna-chan?"

"Tadi dari ruang kesenian aku melihat mereka diruang klub. Mungkin sekarang mereka masih disana."

"Ok, terima kasih, Kuroki-san. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian. Semoga reuninya menyenangkan~~" :D

#

Terakhir kita akan menanyakan pendapat Mamori-chan dan Suzuna-chan. Mari kita keruang klub. Semoga saja mereka berdua belum pulang..

Nah, ini dia ruangannya. Permisi…

"Ah, Pucca-san, kapan datang? Mari masuk."

"Yaaa! Pucca-chan, apa kabar?"

"Saya baru saja datang, Mamori-san. Ah, kabarku baik-baik saja, Suzuna-chan, terima kasih."

"Mau minum apa, Pucca-chan?"

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot, saya cuma sebentar disini."

"Ada apa, Pucca-chan?"

"Saya ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian tentang Hiruma-san. Anda duluan, Mamori-san."

"Hiruma-kun? Huh! Dia itu jahat. Suka sekali mengganggu, mengancam, dan memanfaatkan orang lain dengan akuma tenchounya. Ck, aku tak suka dia. Apalagi dia juga sering menyiksa Sena dan anggota yang lain. Yah, tapi aku akui sih kalau dia itu jenius."

"Haha, jawaban yang sangat jujur, Mamori-san. Kalau anda, Suzuna-chan?"

"You-nii? You-nii itu setan yang sangat keren. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Ah, aku fans berat You-nii pokoknya. Ahaha~"

"Hoo, jadi Suzuna-chan ini penggemar Hiruma-san ya?"

"Yaa~ tentu saja!"

"Humm.. Ok kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas pendapat kalian semua. Sekarang saya pamit pulang dulu untuk menyusun laporan ini."

"Memang pendapat kami mau dijadikan apa, Pucca-chan?"

"Ah, saya mau jadikan laporan tugas Bahasa Indonesia saya dikelas."

"Oohhh…"

"Kalau bagitu saya permisi."

"Iyaa.."

Yay~ akhirnya tugas saya selesai juga. Tinggal pulang kerumah dan menyusunnya. Setelah itu print dan besok sisa dikumpulkan.

Haha, pasti tugasku bakalan dapat nilai yang tinggi…

T H E E N D

Gyahaha, satu lagi fic gaje dari saya. Maaf jika kalian bingung membacanya (- -) Saya lagi mencoba membuat fic yang didalamnya hanya full dialog. Jika jelek mohon maaf..

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
